DokiDoki Suru
by Tsukine Kousa
Summary: Hiei suddenly feels awkward around Kurama. Kurama has no clue what's happening. And to top it off, a new girl named Konomi Kitano just moved in... Please read and review!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Konomi Kitano. She is my creation, not to be mistaken for an unmentioned character in the anime. Please do not use her or her abilities for anything unless given permission by me. Otherwise, that would be plagiarism and that would be against the law. ^_~ All content here is mine as well, so be nice and don't steal. Have fun reading!  
  
*~*  
  
Doki-Doki Suru: Prelude  
  
*~*  
  
Sighing, Konomi Kitano toyed boringly with something in her hand. It was a green leaf, smooth to the touch, and shaped ever so perfectly into an oval. She was sitting up on one of the many branches of a tree, back against bark. I wonder how long I can stay here this time, she thought. Tearing her dark brown eyes from the leaf, she looked at her surroundings.  
  
The wind gently blew threw the leaves of the old pines, making them rustle slightly. Konomi had been up in that tree for nearly two hours without many physical movements, but plenty of mental ones. The wind soon found new interest in her hair as it picked up a few strands and tickled her neck playfully. She smiled to herself. The wind had been her greatest partner in life, blowing away sad and old memories, and bringing more and new happiness her way. It had also helped her a great deal in and with previous problems, always staying by her side, no matter where she went.  
  
Deciding there was nothing to be done in this forest, she evoked her spirit energy into the palm-sized leaf she held. Slowly, the leaf expanded in size, but still balanced neatly in Konomi's hand. Once she was pleased with the new measurements of the leaf, she slowed her pace, and watched as the leaf paused in its growth spurt. She didn't stop emitting her energy entirely though, but just enough to let a little sliver pass onto the leaf, giving it a soft, green glow at its borders.  
  
She expertly threw the leaf lightly into the air beside her. The overgrown leaf descended approximately a foot from Konomi's branch and there it stayed, floating. She stood up on the branch and jumped softly onto the floating leaf. Clearly, this was not one of her first-time experiences. Surprisingly enough (not for her though), the leaf withstood her weight without any signs of jiggling or falling.  
  
With her spirit energy as the wheel and pedals, she flew upwards on the leaf, balancing as if she was on a skateboard. Looming high above the tall pines, she urged on her spirit energy a tint more. In no more than a half a minute, she covered much of the forestland, flying speedily above the trees, towards the city. Her long, black hair whipped gracefully behind her as her face met the strong currents of the wind, her oldest, and longest friend.  
  
Arriving near her home city, she slowed her speed considerably while simultaneously declining towards the ground. Soon, the leaf was no more than three feet from the soils of earth and stopped to a halt. Konomi jumped off and landed lightly against the soft grass, the oversized leaf still hovering beside her. Smiling, she took the leaf by its stem and within a matter of seconds, the leaf resumed its former size and matched the right proportion.  
  
Tucking the leaf in her coat pocket, she walked the rest of the way home. She was to begin school in a week, (A/N: She's popping up in school in the middle of the school year) and she needed to prepare for it. Konomi was new and just moved here from America only a few months ago, and still settling in. With her parents divorced, Konomi lived with her father here in Japan, her birthplace. Her younger brother, born in America, lived with her mother. Her parents were both Japanese, so their children learned Japanese as their first language, with English following close behind to steal second. (A/N: Are they racing? Hehe.. ^_^ )  
  
Although Konomi would speak in English to those at school, she spoke Japanese to her family at home, so she never lost either language. She was bilingual and spoke both fluently.  
  
She sighed upon seeing her new house. Ever since their arrival in Japan, her father had been out searching for a job, found it, and works there from morning to night. She barely ever sees him anymore. The only sign that he's still alive and living in the same house is when she wakes up in the morning, there would be unwashed dishes in the sink. Dishes she knew she hadn't used the day before, dishes she knew she would have to wash later.  
  
Entering her house, she only hoped that the school she will be attending would be a good one, and that she might possibly make some friends. She had heard on the streets about a boy named Yusuke Urumeshi, a leader of a gang of 200 men (or more) who also goes to the same school. From the rumors, she concluded there was nothing to fear from this boy, since he rarely shows up at school, but it would probably be best to stay away from him until she knew more.  
  
She had also heard murmurs of another boy named Shuichi Minamino. Supposedly, he's the most handsome guy to ever walk on the face of the planet. . . supposedly. She never had much interest in staring googly-eyed at boys, so she never thought much of him either. She wasn't even sure if he went to the same school or not.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Okay.. I have no idea how exactly this came into mind. I just mysteriously whipped it up from thin air and here it now stands. I had been planning on giving Kurama a girlfriend that shares the same skill as him (the ability to control plants), but now I'm not exactly sure. Doki-Doki Suru might very well turn into a Kurama + Hiei fanfic for all I know. 


	2. Hiei Blushes?

Disclaimer: As hard as I wish and try, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters within it.  
  
Credits: I'd like to thank my wonderful friend, Vici, since not only has she helped me with some things and spared me the time of searching it myself, she's just a good friend I'd like to mention. ^_^ Thanks Vic. (Vic's pen name is Hime Hoshi, read her stories as well, they're great!)  
  
*~*  
  
Doki-Doki Suru: Hiei Blushes!?  
  
*~*  
  
A pair of green eyes stared off into the horizon. The eyes' owner was relaxing on a green hill with his back against a tree. To the human eye, this being was known as Shuichi Minamino, an intelligent high school student who couldn't possibly be over seventeen years of age. No one could have guessed that this red-haired boy was anything more than what he seems. Humans were too dense and narrow-minded to believe in monsters and fantasy characters, much less demons. It has been too long ago since any demons have entered their lives anyway.  
  
No one could have guessed that deep within this boy, he was a demon at heart. Not just any other demon either - a legendary silver kitsune who is feared by many in the Makai is hidden beneath the soft flesh of this ningen. True, this boy was Shuichi Minamino, but he was also Youko Kurama, who was thought to be dead after being injured in Makai. No demon or human could have guessed that the ruthless fox demon was still alive, living, waiting inside the body of a human, to once again be released some day.  
  
Shuichi is Kurama, and Kurama is Shuichi (A/N: I don't think Youko would be very important in this fanfic, so I'm not going to do any introductions on him. . . yet. . .). They are one and the same. Both share the same appearance. The only difference between the two is their history and the fact that Shuichi is the human form, while Kurama is capable of using his Spirit Energy to evoke plants and use them in more lethal ways than one can imagine. Kurama isn't as evil as he seems though. With his advance knowledge in plants, he can fix up medicinal herbs to help those in need of it.  
  
Kurama, as we shall call him from now on, watched as the sun set before him. Hues of red, purple, orange, and yellow covered the sky, tucking in the sun for a good night's sleep. Kurama usually had better things to do than sit around, wasting time, like he is now, but today was an exception. Today, he will sit on this hill and think. He couldn't resist the urge to smile to himself as the memory of his previous day unfolded in his mind . . .  
  
*~*  
  
"Minamino-san!"  
  
Kurama was just exiting his high school gates, backpack slung across his shoulder, when he heard his name and turned around to see a crowd of girls smiling shyly at him.  
  
"Hey, minna-san." Kurama gave them a slight wave and smiled, making many of the girls sigh with a dreamy look in their eyes.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Kurama turned to the familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama was surprised to see him. Hiei doesn't usually come to him so soon after school.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Announced Hiei.  
  
He has always been so straightforward with what he has to say, thought Kurama as he smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Turning back to the crowd of girls that had apparently grown larger over time, Kurama waved goodbye and quickly followed the fire demon. Sounds of sighing and whispers could be heard behind the alluring redhead. The two walked over towards a dark alley. The alley had many shadows cast by a big office building, perfect for talking in privacy. Their faces darkened as they stepped into those shadows.  
  
Kurama studied Hiei's face, searching for reasons as to why he would want to talk to him all of a sudden.  
  
"Something wrong, Hiei?"  
  
"Kurama, I . . . I. . ." Hiei began. Kurama's curiosity increased. I've never known Hiei to stutter before, he thought. Something must be bothering him, perhaps Yukina.  
  
Yukina was Hiei's younger twin sister. Kurama knew that Yukina meant more to Hiei than Hiei would allow himself to show. However, Yukina still doesn't know that the brother she had been searching for was Hiei. He wanted to keep it a secret from her, thinking that no one would want someone such as himself as a brother.  
  
Hiei looked down towards the ground. This doesn't seem like Hiei at all, Kurama pondered to himself. He almost seems, "shy". He tried to look deeper into Hiei's face, which was difficult considering his height and the position of his head, which was pointing downwards. (A/N: *snickers*)  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said, getting no results from Hiei's face, which was blocked from view.  
  
Hiei blushed as a tint of light pink became slightly visible on his cheeks. Now Kurama was truly surprised as his eyebrows rose with astonishment. Never had Hiei ever blushed!  
  
"Eh, Hiei!?" Kurama exclaimed questioningly.  
  
Kurama's reaction seem to increase Hiei's nervousness since the tint of pink soon took to a new shade of deep pink. Kurama was taken aback by Hiei's. . . pink, which lit up in a way that reminded him of a human tale he had heard of in his earlier years, a particular clown-nosed reindeer. . . (A/N: *sings* Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose . . .)  
  
Hiei felt his cheeks heat up and cursed himself for not being able to hold it in. He could hear his heart beating crazily, and only hoped that the fox couldn't hear it. He knew perfectly well that he most likely have heard with that acute hearing of his though. Resisting it only made him more nervous, as he felt his cheeks now blazing with heat. This is ONLY Kurama, he screamed at himself in his mind. This is only Kurama . . . he repeated, with a softer voice, almost a whisper. Even with his gaze at the ground, images of Kurama flashed before his eyes, most of which Kurama was smiling, laughing, or talking to Hiei himself. The result: A red-faced Hiei.  
  
Kurama watched all this with new interest. He had never seen Hiei act this way before until now. He tried his best to keep the laughter contained inside as Hiei clearly blushed himself so red, apples would surely be jealous of him. His sensitive ears picked up the heartbeat of Hiei, which was beating at a rapid speed. Had Hiei been a human, he would have accused him of having a case of heart disease, but he knew that demons with the speed like Hiei's had a faster heartbeat than others. Kurama smiled to himself, wondering what thought might be in Hiei's mind that made him blush this furiously.  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama chuckled at the thought as the sound of children shouting woke him from his reverie. The sun had already set and the sky no longer had the colors it once shown. Now, a blanket of red and purple began to fade, as the color of night was unveiled. Looking around, Kurama spotted a crescent moon hanging low in the sky. Apparently, the moon had just awoken from its day's slumber.  
  
Kurama got up easily despite sitting down for so long. He placed his hand on the rough bark of the tree and watched hollering children run around and occasionally falling on the soft grass. He smiled as he noticed a band of kids purposely flinging themselves at the ground from the top of the hill to tumble their way down, then scurrying back up to do it again.  
  
After a few minutes, the redhead soon decided it was time to head back home, back to Shuichi's home, where his family would be waiting for his return. He can just imagine what would happen as soon as he stepped through the door. . .  
  
*~*  
  
As soon as Kurama stepped through the door, something flung itself onto him. He was experienced in this, since this was what usually happened every time he gets home. After years of practice, it no longer bothered him as it once did.  
  
"Shuichi-chan!" Kurama's younger brother screamed into his ear.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama replied with a smile.  
  
Kurama, his younger step-brother, also named "Shuichi", his step-father, and his mother, Shiori, lives together happily under one roof of a house. Like Yukina with Hiei, Shuichi's family meant everything to Kurama. He would sacrifice his life for them if it means that it will save theirs. In fact, he has attempted to sacrifice his life for his mother, but a certain "someone" had saved him from doing so and still saved his mother in the act. (A/N: Com'mon people, you all should know who this certain "someone" is. . .)  
  
With Shuichi clinging on to his brother's back, Kurama effortlessly made his way to their room upstairs. (A/N: Apparently, they share a room! *smiles*)  
  
"Oof!" said Shuichi as Kurama dropped him on his bed, which was adjacent to Kurama's.  
  
Kurama smiled at his younger brother, who happily beamed back.  
  
"Have you finished your homework, Shuichi-chan?" Kurama asked, a slight smirk hidden in the smile he had a few seconds ago.  
  
Shuichi's smile faded as the thought of "homework" seeped into his mind. An annoyed look now hung in its place.  
  
"You just HAD to remind me. . ." sighed Shuichi as he pulled out his math homework from his backpack which he had laid beside his bed.  
  
"Haha" laughed Kurama, as he stepped up to his own bed and lay down, closing his eyes. When the rustle of papers had settled down, Kurama thought back to yesterday once more. Hiei. he thought to himself. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Final Words:  
  
Well, this is my first attempt at writing fanfics. What do you all think of it? Please submit a review, I need all the help I can get since I'm only a beginner. Oh, and if you find any grammar, or spelling mistakes, tell me that as well. Arigato, minna-san! 


	3. Good, 'Till I Saw You

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything within it. Only the storyline of this fanfic belongs to me, Tsukiyo Kitano.  
  
Last chapter: Hiei Blushes!? -  
  
"Haha" laughed Kurama, as he stepped up to his own bed and laid down, closing his eyes. When the rustle of papers had settled down, Kurama thought back to yesterday once more. . . Hiei. . . he thought to himself. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Doki-Doki Suru: Good, 'Till I Saw You  
  
*~*  
  
Hiei was blushing furiously while Kurama waited patiently for him to speak and continue the sentence he started. Hiei's facial colors amused Kurama during the wait.  
  
Get a grip on yourself, Hiei shouted at himself again. He needed to calm down, his heartbeat was becoming deafening to his ears. Soon, he began taking slow, deep breaths. He imagined what Kurama's face must look like to see him like this, he refused to look up to see reality, not now, when he's still as red as a tomato. (A/N: *laughs at the thought*)  
  
Kurama watched silently, listening to the fire koorime's deep breaths, and his heart slowing down to a steadier pace. We must have been standing here for at least half an hour already, thought Kurama. He wanted to take a glance at his wristwatch, but he didn't want Hiei to think that he's wasting his time, so he just waited.  
  
What am I suppose to do? Hiei thought. Thinking quickly, he finally lifted his head to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama. . ." His mind raced to think of something to say. "Kurama -"  
  
"HEY! KURAMA! HIEI! OVER HERE!!"  
  
The demons looked at the source of the racket across the street. It was him. Yusuke Urumeshi. He was flinging his arms awkwardly, trying to catch their attention. (A/N: *sweatdrops*) To Kurama, he was the one who saved his life, as well as his mother's. To Hiei, he was a worthy ally, one he actually got to respect over time, which was rare. But right now, Yusuke was his savior. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as Kurama waved back.  
  
The traffic was busy this afternoon. It was apparently the rush hour. No matter, Hiei and Kurama jumped easily over the traffic and landed on the other side, next to Yusuke. Fortunately, their speed was fast enough to be missed by the untrained eye; no one saw their jump across. No one other than Yusuke of course, he was trained under the well-known Genkai.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing." Came two voices at once.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Nothing worth talking about. How are you and Keiko doing?"  
  
As if on cue, Keiko ran up to join them, holding two milkshakes, one for Yusuke, and the other for herself. She had stopped between Yusuke and Hiei, but the thought of their last meeting sent her to the opposite side of Yusuke, next to Kurama instead. (A/N: For those who don't know what I'm talking about, Hiei had struck Keiko with the Demon Sword to get Yusuke into giving him the Forlorn Hope and the Orb of Baas)  
  
Hiei and Yusuke smirked at this, while Kurama smiled. Keiko only frowned and began drinking her milkshake through a red straw, handing the other to Yusuke.  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama's smile and something inside him quivered slightly. He quickly looked back at Yusuke and Keiko, trying to distract himself as best as he can. He had attempted to tell Kurama something in that alley. He wasn't sure what he was planning to say exactly at that time, he wasn't really sure why he blushed in the first place. It just happened. Without warning, something bubbled inside himself. Cursing himself, he quickly fled the scene before the others noticed his red-beet face.  
  
"We're doing fine." Replied Yusuke, when he felt a slight wind against his arm.  
  
He turned to see an empty pavement where Hiei had stood.  
  
"What's with him?" Yusuke scratched his head, a look of confusion stamped on his features.  
  
"Hm. I'm not sure, Hiei's been acting unusual today." Kurama thought it was probably best if he kept Hiei's multicolored complexion a secret for now.  
  
"He's unusual EVERYDAY!" Keiko said with a huff. "Whoever heard of a green guy with eyes all over his body!?" (A/N: I agree. . . people don't see that very often, do they? *shrugs*)  
  
The two reikai tantei sweatdropped at Keiko's remark.  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama opened his emerald eyes and gasped when he saw a pair of similar eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Hehe." Shuichi giggled mischievously. "Were you having a good dream, Shuichi-chan?" He smirked.  
  
"Yea, until I saw you." Kurama replied mockingly whilst pushing his brother away. "Finished with your homework?"  
  
"Actually, that was why I "woke" you up, I need help on a couple of them." Said Shuichi as he fell softly near the foot of the bed by his big brother's push.  
  
Smiling, Kurama got up and walked over to the desk where Shuichi's math homework lay sprawled accompanied by a pencil. Shuichi followed and sat down in his chair while Kurama pulled another for himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Unknown by Kurama, a shadow perched skillfully on a tree-branch. The shadow's dark cloak and black hair made him invisible in the night as the wind rustled the leaves beside him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei silently watched Kurama through an open window in his room. (A/N: STALKER! Hehe. . . ^_^;)  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Final Words:  
  
And so, the end of the second chapter. Whaddya all think? Good I hope. Please submit a review; besides, it doesn't take very long to do so. Comments, compliments, flames, send them all in! But, I'd rather have the flames emailed to me instead of having it out for all to see. An author's got to keep a good image ne? ^_^ Arigato, minna-san! 


	4. Enter, Konomi Kitano

Disclaimer: Yada yada ya . . . I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters within it. . . (However, I DO own Konomi Kitano, she is MY creation. Steal her, and. . . and. . . well, I don't know yet, but just don't ok?) Don't sue me, I don't have any money and I'm not making any either. -___-  
  
Last chapter: Good, 'Till I Saw You -  
  
Smiling, Kurama got up and walked over to the desk where Shuichi's math homework lay sprawled accompanied by a pencil. Shuichi followed and sat down in his chair while Kurama pulled another for himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Unknown by Kurama, a shadow perched skillfully on a tree-branch. The shadow's dark cloak and black hair made him invisible in the night as the wind rustled the leaves beside him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei silently watched Kurama through an open window in his room.  
  
*~*  
  
Doki-Doki Suru: Enter, Konomi Kitano  
  
*~*  
  
Hiei grunted wearily as he tried to gain a better position from his post on the tree. He had apparently spent his night sleeping there.  
  
"Nani!?" Hiei gasped as he realized how high the sun had gotten.  
  
Taking a quick glance to Kurama's window, he noticed that he had already left for school. Checking at the position of the great orb of fire we call the sun, Hiei was able to pinpoint the exact time. As if to vanish into thin air, Hiei took off at great speed towards a certain school, which a certain kitsune (A/N: cough cough, Kurama, cough cough. . .) attended: Meiou High School. (A/N: I'm not exactly sure if that's the correct name for the school, please tell me if I'm wrong.)  
  
*~*  
  
With a paper bag in hand, Kurama walked over towards his usual tree and sat down, enjoying the shade and the cool breeze in his hair. It was lunchtime and considering it was a lovely, warm day, the teachers allowed the students to all go and eat outside.  
  
Kurama opened the brown paper bag that contained his lunch, which his mother had made for him earlier this morning. Revealing a bright red apple, Kurama opened his mouth to take his first bite.  
  
"Minamino-san?"  
  
Pausing his hand in the air, the redhead looked up to see one of his classmates blushing brightly at him.  
  
"Hm?" Kurama smiled slightly at the black-haired girl. Like all the other girls, she was wearing a light green sailor school uniform with a matching skirt. Her long hair frolicked happily with the wind; she was quite attractive as well.  
  
"Su-Sumimasen." She blushed deeply. "Can I. . . eat lunch with you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Replied Kurama calmly, as the girl sat down beside him, still blushing hotly.  
  
Kurama smiled inwardly to himself. He knew perfectly well that his looks attracted many girls from his school. Everyday during lunch or break, a pack of girls would follow him around the hallway, whispering to each other, sometimes giggling to themselves. None of them had ever walked up to talk to him though, they all kept their distance, too shy to do otherwise. He never minded them though. He didn't want to hurt any of the girls by telling them to leave; besides, he didn't think they'd listen even if he did.  
  
Soon, Kurama had finished his lunch, but not a word had passed between him and this black-haired girl. Normally, he would be perfectly fine with this. He had many more important things in his mind than girls, but he didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings either. She had been the only one who ever walked up to him. He turned his gaze towards her, watching her silently eat her lunch.  
  
The girl had long back hair that reached midway down her back. Her brown eyes were staring at her lunch, too modest and shy to look up at the redhead beside her. Like Kurama, she was resting her back against the bark of the tree. Her cheeks still hinted a slight tint of pink, which only increased her attractiveness. He felt something peculiar about her, something different, but he couldn't quite pin down what it was exactly. As he began to think back, he really hasn't noticed her before. Is she new, or am I just oblivious about girls? He wondered with curiosity.  
  
Suddenly, her brown eyes rose to meet with emerald ones.  
  
"Go-gomen." Kurama quickly apologized and looked away; he hadn't noticed he had been staring.  
  
The girl smiled as she mentally noted a slight shade of pink was also visible on the redhead's cheeks.  
  
*~*  
  
Hiei grunted to himself. He had secretly snuck into that same tree which Kurama was leaning on since he first sat down. He was a demon after all; spying wasn't that big a sin for him. However, for reasons even he himself was unsure of, a huge dislike over the black-haired girl came over him. She and Kurama hadn't done anything; she had just merely asked to sit with him. Unable to understand the sudden feelings he now held, Hiei decided it was probably best for him to leave and go sit under a waterfall somewhere to get his mind off the kitsune.  
  
*~*  
  
"CAW! CAW!" The beady eyes of a raven watched a redhead male wave goodbye to a black-haired female.  
  
"Sayonara, Kitano-san!" Kurama waved to the girl.  
  
She had been sitting next to him during lunchtime, and after a while of getting use to each other's presence; they were able to communicate to each other without blushing (as much). Kurama had just walked her home after school, since her house wasn't very far from his.  
  
"Sayonara, Minamino-san!" Konomi (A/N: Konomi's the black-haired girl, but you should already have noticed, -___-) called back with a wave before taking her shoes off to enter her house.  
  
Keeping his backpack steady over his shoulder with his left hand, his right slipped into his pants pocket. Kurama began his walk home as he silently replayed his day in his mind, making mental notes to do a certain number of pages for some classes.  
  
"CAW! CAW!" The black raven took off from its previous perch on a tree towards the now setting sun. A black feather unhitched itself from its wing and landed silently on the pavement behind the walking kitsune.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Final Words:  
  
Okay, this chapter wasn't exactly what I originally had planned, but stories have a mind of their own, ne? Who knows, maybe this will turn out with Kurama being paired up with a character of my own. . . *grins slyly* Comments, critics, suggestions, death threats, send them all in! Arigato, minna-san! 


	5. Day In, Day Out

Disclaimer: With the exception of Konomi Kitano, I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters mentioned within this fanfiction. Context however, is mine.  
  
Last chapter: Enter, Konomi Kitano -  
  
"Sayonara, Minamino-san!" Konomi called back with a wave before taking her shoes off to enter her house.  
  
Keeping his backpack steady over his shoulder with his left hand, his right slipped into his pants pocket. Kurama began his walk home as he silently replayed his day in his mind, making mental notes to do a certain number of pages for some classes.  
  
"CAW! CAW!" The black raven took off from its previous perch on a tree towards the now setting sun. A black feather unhitched itself from its wing and landed silently on the pavement behind the walking kitsune.  
  
*~*  
  
Doki-Doki Suru: Day In, Day Out  
  
*~*  
  
Konomi heaved a sigh as she dropped her backpack by the sofa and dropped herself on it. My first day of school, and I meet the "legendary" Shuichi Minamino. . . she pondered. Now that I actually saw him in person, I'm not surprised how he became the most popular guy in school. With that charming face, who could resist? But.. there was something about him. Something familiar.. or was it just me losing control over my skin color?  
  
Reaching back with her hands, she rubbed down her soft black hair. Once satisfied, she lowered her hands, but not before she retrieves a leaf that had somehow made its way beneath the layers of her hair. The leaf, highlighted by an emerald hue, and shaped ever so perfectly. The tree it once was part of must be very proud to have such an addition.  
  
Konomi held the leaf by its stem gently with her right hand, up to her face - left hand limp beside her. As she stared at the many delicate lines on the emerald leaf, fresh and old thoughts evaded her mind. A new yet all too familiar feeling crept up inside her. Her hold of the stem tightened as the feeling swelled up in her chest, slowly crawling towards her throat, wanting desperately to express itself to the world. A small tear escaped from the corner of an eye and rolled down her soft cheeks, eventually splattering on the arm of the sofa.  
  
She turned her gaze to the small damp cloth on the arm of the sofa. The tear had already leaked deeply within the arm. Soon, the damp area began to burn with a new light and a new aura surrounded it. Konomi watched silently as the once damp area ignited into a few flickers of fire, which died quickly after no more than three seconds, leaving the smell of burnt cloth in the air.  
  
Konomi closed her eyes, blocking the tears' only exit.  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama opened the door to his house, as his brother jumped onto his back as usual.  
  
"Konban wa!" exclaimed Shuichi, right into Kurama's ear.  
  
Smiling to his younger brother, Kurama called to the house. "Okaasan! I'm home!"  
  
Shiori came into the room, smiling at her sons. "Konnichi wa, Shuu-chan, how was school?  
  
Kurama smiled politely to his mother, "It was great. We had a test in math class but I'm pretty sure I scored a decent grade."  
  
As Kurama explained his day's events to his mother, they entered their living room and sat down. Shuichi decided it was too boring to just sit around listening to them talk, so he left Kurama. He ran upstairs, where he found more amusing things to do.  
  
After the talk between mother and son, Kurama excused himself and went upstairs to his room.  
  
"WEE!!" Shuichi exclaimed, swinging a toy robot above his head around and around.  
  
Kurama, standing at the doorway, chuckled silently at his brother's glee.  
  
*~*  
  
A dark blur pounced from tree limbs to tree branches, always moving. What's happening to me? He asked himself. Silence answered back. Hiei grunted angrily, and pushed the matter further back in his "Things To Worry About" list.  
  
He soon came upon a familiar setting: Shizuka na Taki (Silent Waterfall). Hiei, being the only one who knows of this area, had given it that name. The title serves this waterfall well, for it truly does not give away any sound of it's running waters, unless you're right by it. Unidentified stones surrounds the rushing waters to form an alcove, simultaneously absorbing the sounds of water against rock. At the edge of the flowing water, rhododendrons flourished with assortments of red, purple, pink, and white flowers, giving a serene calmness to contrast the pounding, yet tranquil water.  
  
Hiei knew this area like the back of his hand. He often used it as a training ground, or a place to relax and think over his thoughts in peace. He knew which rocks were often slippery, a nice spot for training balance while enhancing his speed. He knew where loose soil was, giving him the choice of avoiding it, or purposely head for it, depending on his mood. He knew a wonderful tree that provided much shade and wind for comfort. He'd sometimes stand or sit beneath the rushing waters to test his defense, and how much he could withstand.  
  
That was what he did now, but with a different purpose in mind. He removed his black cloak, throwing it to a dry rock nearby, to reveal a tattered, blue shirt. He unsheathed his katana, lying it down beside him to wash the blade clean of whatever he had used it to slice through in the past. Sitting himself in a suitable position, he closed his eyes, ignored all the thoughts that cluttered in his mind, and allowed nature to absorb him.  
  
*~*  
  
The sun, eager for the new day to arrive, shined brightly through the windows of the Minamino house. Kurama sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes warily in turn. He had spent most of the previous night trying to get his hyper little brother to go to bed. When he realized he wasn't going to accomplish this task, he gave in and joined him in his fun - resulting with a fox demon, now looking more like a panda demon. (A/N: He had circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, hehe ^_^;)  
  
From the slow breaths he heard beside him, Kurama knew instinctively that his brother was still sleeping. He left the warm covers of his bed, and began his daily session of getting ready for school.  
  
*~*  
  
Konomi soon woke up when she felt the warmth of the sun against her eyelids. She walked bare-foot and noiselessly in her empty house as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got ready for school.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Last Words: Okay, okay, I know. This chapter basically had no point in it. -__- I couldn't think of what to write! I've got no plan at all at how this story is going to turn out or what the next chapter would be about. If anyone's got ANY suggestions, please contact me at koulight@hotmail.com and let me know. Oh, and please review with your thoughts, comments, etc. Arigatou, minna-san! ^_~ 


End file.
